A Pentagram's Twist in Time
by snarryfantasies
Summary: Harry is in Borgin and Burkes examining objects when he comes upon a vintage bronze pentagram locket. The moment he touches it, he is transported back in time. When he wakes up, he finds himself in the Slytherin common room and surrounded by a young Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Will Harry be stuck in the past forever or will he find his way back in time?
1. Chapter 1

A Pentagram's Twist in Time

Summary: Harry is in Borgin and Burkes examining objects when he comes upon a vintage bronze pentagram locket. The moment he touches it, he is transported back in time. When he wakes up, he finds himself in the Slytherin common room and surrounded by a young Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Will Harry be stuck in the past forever or will he find his way back in time?

Harry wandered down the dark alley. He knew he wasn't suppose to be down here but he was curious. Harry went inside the only store he knew, Borgin and Burkes. The place was enormous and mysterious. There were objects all over the place. Most had dark magick placed on them. Harry was careful not to touch too many things for fear of being cursed. He was near the back of the store when he came upon a beautiful object. A bronze locket with a pentagram in its center. Harry carefully picked it up and let it rest in his palm. Suddenly he felt a pull in his navel and next thing he knew he was unconscious.

Harry woke up slowly. He was surrounded by grey stone walls and green banners. Close by were two boys peering at him as if he were a thing to be studied beneath a microscope. One had shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, and a familiar crooked nose. The other had shoulder length blonde hair and steel eyes. It took a moment for Harry to realize it but before him stood younger versions of his potions professor, Severus Snape, and Malfoy's father, Lucius.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Harry asked.

"You just appeared out of nowhere, unconscious. People don't normally do that here in the common room." Severus stated bluntly.

"Well shit." Harry mumbled.

"We should probably take him to Dumbledore." Luscious commented.

Severus nodded. Harry got up from the floor and followed the two students throughout the corridors. After awhile they came upon familiar gargoyles. Severus said the password before the three of them climbed the stairs.

"Well what can I do for you lads?" Dumbledore said from his desk.

"Sir, this boy appeared out of nowhere and he's wearing a suspicious looking locket. We brought him straight to you." Severus said.

"Who are you my boy and what is your business here?" Dumbledore stated.

"I'm Harry...and I have manage to travel back in time due to this locket. I didn't know it had magical properties until I found myself here instead of in my own time." Harry explained.

"What year did you come from?" Dumbledore asked softly, curious.

"1996, Sir." Harry stated causing the two boys behind him to gasp.

"Well I'm afraid you're stuck here Harry until I can figure out the magick on your locket. I suggest we have you sorted and you can take classes here. How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Then you shall be a sixth year. We will sort you tonight at the feast. For now though, Misters Snape and Malfoy will give you a tour."

Harry nodded and let the two boys lead him out of the office. He hid the locket beneath his shirt so it wouldn't attract attention. Harry quietly followed the boys around throughout the corridors and towers. When they reached the owlery however, the questions began.

"So what is it like in 1996? We'd be in our forties by that time." Lucius asked.

"I don't want to give too much away... But you, Lucius, are in politics and you, Severus deal with potions." Harry said.

"Can't you be more specific? There's tons of careers that deal with potions." Severus asked.

Harry shook his head no. Severus then looked at Lucius for a moment before smirking.

"What if I give you a kiss? Then will you tell me?" Severus asked slyly.

Harry sighed softly as he thought about it. Snape did look cute in this time. After a few minutes he nodded. Severus leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry was about to pull away when Severus snuck his tongue in his mouth. He moaned as Severus' tongue stroked his own. When Severus finally broke away, Harry was panting. Severus smirked.

"So what do I do for a living?" Severus asked.

"You teach potions." Harry admitted still breathless.

"I do wonder Lucius if we can get more answers out of him..." Severus said with a smirk.

"Hmm I think you might be right Severus. What do you say Harry? A kiss for every answer?" Lucius said smirking.

"...that could be arranged." Harry said softly.

- time jump, into the future-

Lucius was lounging in his study when there was a knock on the door. He called out that the person could come in and was happily surprised to see the face of his old friend Severus.

"How are you doing?" Lucius asked.

"I was just remembering long ago of a boy we once shared together, Harry Lewitz. Do you remember him? I came to the realization that Harry Potter is identical to him and th boy has just gone missing. Do you think he will want us when he returns back to this time?" Severus said.

"Now that I think about it you're right. He did look like Potter. If they are the same person I have no doubt that he will want us back. He already knew who we were back then." Lucius explained.

-time jump, into the past-

"Dear students, we have a new transfer student this year. Mister Harry Lewitz. He will be sorted tonight. No matter what the house please be kind to our guest." Dumbledore announced.

It came no surprise to Harry when the sorting hat shouted Slytherin. Though when Harry looked up at Dumbledore he could see the disappointment on the old man's face. Harry quickly went over to the Slytherin table and sat besides Severus with Lucius across from them. They are dinner together quietly. Careful not to mention a single question to Harry about the future. However the way Rodolphus Lestrange was eyeing him, he could tell that he would be interrogated upon arrival to the common room.


	2. Chapter 2

A Pentagram's Twist in Time

Chapter Two

Harry was dreading the end of dinner. He knew that everyone would ask him questions and honestly he was just too tired to answer them. Though he knew that they wouldn't leave him alone until he gave them answers. To keep the questions to a minimum, he decided he wouldn't tell anyone else that he was a time traveler.

During dinner, everyone stared at him. It made Harry quite uncomfortable. Harry was more uncomfortable by Severus and Lucius' stares because they were looking at him with lust filled eyes. He quietly ate his dinner then quickly went to the common room. As suspected, Rodolphus Lestrange followed him. Once the portrait closed shut, Rodolphus began his questions.

"Why are you just now transferring here?" Rodolphus Lestrange asked.

"I was homeschooled but my parents died so they could no longer teach me." Harry lied flawlessly.

"How did they die?"

"A criminal used the killing curse on them."

"Why?"

"I've been asking myself the very same question."

"How do you feel about Voldemort?"

"I don't really know the guy so I can't say."

"He is trying to get rid of the mudbloods because the mudbloods keep making us comply to their muggle ideals. Plus magic weakens the further the line goes with mudbloods. Half bloods and pure bloods should only marry each other not mudbloods."

"Oh I guess I kind of understand…"

Harry was surprised that he actually understood. In fact, he believed what the boy said to be true. 'Wouldn't that be a kicker...if Voldemort and I were actually on the same side.' Harry thought. Rodolphus seemed content with his answers and left him alone in the common room. Harry wondered what to do. If he were to stay in this time, should he join Voldemort? Our should he stay neutral? He just wasn't sure. His thoughts were interrupted when Severus and Lucius came through the portrait.

That was another thing Harry had to think about. What was he going to do with the two boys? Was he going to be their lover, friend, or even fuck buddy? The questions were swirling in his head. Harry yawned and went upstairs to the dormitory. He went over to the bed under the window and laid down. Harry left the drapes open just in case Lucius and Severus came up to talk to him. Coincidentally Severus' bed was to his right and Lucius' bed was across from them. It wasn't long before the two boys came upstairs and sat on their beds. They stared at Harry as they thought up questions to ask him.

"Am I married?" Severus asked.

"Nope. You are a bit of a loner in the future."

"What about me? Am I married?" Lucius asked.

"You are but I don't know whether you're happy or not with your wife because it was an arranged marriage."

Lucius frowned at this. There was a good possibility he would be in a loveless marriage in the future considering it was arranged. Lucius rather hoped that he could marry this time traveler instead. Harry was rather appealing to the eye and seemed quite knowledgeable. Lucius wondered what would happen if he suggested a marriage proposal to the boy. His only competition would be Severus but he could see himself sharing Harry with the other boy.

"Is Dumbledore still Headmaster?" Severus asked.

"Unfortunately…"

"You don't like him either?" Severus asked with a smile.

Harry shook his head. "He's too manipulative and a liar."

Lucius hummed. He was quite happy to hear that the boy didn't like Dumbledore either. He had thought that only him and Severus were the only ones that disliked the old man. There was just something about him that rubbed him the wrong way.

Harry yawned again before saying, "Guys, I know its early but I'm exhausted. Can your questions wait until tomorrow?"

"Sure, but we better pay you now for the few questions we already asked." Severus answered.

Harry nodded tiredly.

Severus got up from his bed and sat down on the edge of Harry's. He leaned forward and captured the boy's mouth with his own. His tongue slithered out between their enclosed lips and tangled with Harry's. Harry whined and weaved his fingers through Severus' hair, bringing the boy closer to him. They remained intoxicated with each other for about ten minutes before they broke apart. Harry was panting with swollen red lips.

Harry eagerly looked towards Lucius with lust filled eyes. Lucius immediately replaced Severus at the edge of the Harry's bed and immediately closed in on Harry's mouth. Their lips mashed together roughly. Their teeth scraped against each other's lightly. Their tongues twisted together. Harry was about to tear Lucius' clothes off when the blonde pulled away. Harry whimpered like a hurt puppy. He didn't like the fact that the two boys wouldn't fulfill his needs.

"Stay with me?" he asked the two of them.

Lucius and Severus stared at each other for a moment then, looked at Harry before nodding in agreement. The two laid down on the bed. Severus on his right and Lucius on his left. Harry curled up in between them and quickly fell fast asleep.

_Harry was sitting under a tree, overlooking the lake. The giant squid was quiet today, allowing Harry to have a peaceful view. It wasn't long before he heard footsteps. He looked up and saw Severus and Lucius coming his way. Harry noticed silver bands on both men's ring fingers. He also noticed the same band on his own ring finger. This confused Harry. He wasn't married was he? _

"_Hello Love." Severus and Lucius greeted. _

"_Ummm… Hi." Harry mumbled._

"_Why so shy?" Severus asked softly before sitting down beside him. _

"_What's going on?" Harry asked as Lucius sat on the other side of him._

"_Can't we visit our husband without a reason?" Lucius asked. _

Harry jolted awake. He found himself in Severus' arms with Lucius' arm laying across his waist. Both boys were deep asleep. Harry couldn't help but think that the two were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He wondered what would happen once he got back to his own time. Would the two still be interested in him?

A/n: I'm not really sure where this is going. So it would be helpful if some of you readers reviewed telling me what you would like to see happen next. :)


End file.
